ATF 3 Making the Team
by retirw
Summary: Chris offers Vin a slot on the team. Buck blushes and Vin gets nekid.


Author's note// indicates thoughts projected or read by another/ _italic writing indicates personal thoughts. _

Still don't own 'em. sigh. Never made a dime off of 'em sigh. Never will sigh, sigh. I promise if I did I'd feed Vin better.

Thanks to all the kind people who actually read the first two stories. More thanks to those of you who wrote such kind reviews.

Ezra still refuses to make an appearance. It's still to early and I had the wrong type of coffee. I promise to keep trying to get him moving.

Making the Team

ATF Office

5 June 1998 Friday

"Hey Cowboy" Chris said, when Vin Tanner answered the phone. "Larabee? Somethin' wrong?" Vin asked softly. "No, thought maybe you could join us at the Saloon tonight" Chris invited. "I'se takin' tha kids ta tha Zoo taday" Vin started making excuses. "Come by after your done then. I need to talk to you." Chris asked. "Ain't makin' no promises Larabee" Vin replied.

7777777

Friday Night

The Saloon

"Do you figure he's coming?" Buck asked that evening. "He's here" Chris looked at the door. After a minute Vin sauntered in. The other four exchanged looks. "Damn if that ain't spooky" Buck whispered. Vin stopped at the bar and spoke to Inez a moment.

Tanner approached the table with two pitchers. "See JD a man don't come to the table without providing for his hosts" Buck lectured. "Coke?" JD asked. "Yeah" Vin answered hoarsely as he sat the pitcher of beer down at the other end of the table.

"What the hell happened to you?" Chris growled as he studied the bruised and swollen cheek and black eye. The bandage on Vin's forehead was hiding stitches, Chris was certain.

"Them kids whoop yer ass?" Buck chuckled at the embarrassed tracker. "I lost me a fight wit' a pipe wrench" he admitted. "Somebody hit you with a pipe wrench?" Nathan exclaimed going into medic mode. Quickly he examined Vin's eyes looking for signs of a concussion. "I'se fine, ain't no concussion" Vin growled at Nathan.

"Was fixing Mommacita's sink and the dang thing slipped and popped me a good one. I been ta a doctor sa quit fussin' would ya" Vin growled.

In all honesty they tried but soon grins and snickers appeared around the table. "Bad ass bounty hunter was taken out by a sink" Buck chortled. "Laugh it up Bucklin" Vin smirked as he used Wilmington's real name for the first time.

"CHRIS!" Buck's voice was full of betrayal. "Chris never told me, Bucklin" Vin grinned wickedly. "Best not start a war unless ya got 'nough ammunition ta see her through." Vin warned. "I don't have a thing to worry about from children Junior" Buck answered with a sniff.

"Twisty Terri sent ya her best wishes" Vin grinned. The others were surprised at Buck's brilliant blush. "I didn't know Brother Buck was capable of blushing," an awed Josiah spoke. "She was a might concerned that ya might have been permanently injured" Vin's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Ah shit" Buck stood up and headed for the bar. The others watched as Buck downed a shot of Jack Daniel's. "Twisty Terri?" Josiah asked in amusement. Buck stalked back to the table. The rest of the team egged Vin on.

"Seems they's this big fella workin' fer the Denver PD. Well he got sent with his partner fer some kinda seminar in Boulder. He skipped out on tha lecture one evening ta go out with this red-head gal. She was double jointed and a real good time" Vin snickered as he dodged Buck's swat.

Somehow they ended up in this dinky little car. Ya'd figure a man big as Bucklin would know better than trying ta use a Gremlin fer a love nest wouldn't ya. In tha middle of the proceedin's tha lady got her some fierce muscle cramps." Vin chortled as Buck flushed brightly. "They's in a hell of a fix. Reckin they'd still be there iffen tha' Forestry Officer hadn't found 'em." Tanner smirked.

Vin had timed the story perfectly. He caught Chris in the middle of a swallow. JD fell out of his chair trying to avoid the spewed beer. "When them muscles clamped down they jus' wasn't gonna let go. Had ta transport 'em ta tha hospital on one stretcher." Vin said innocently. Buck laid his head down on the table as the others exploded with laughter.

"So that's what happened" Chris blurted finally learning what had happened in Boulder long ago. "One stretcher?" JD goggled at the amused Tanner. "Yep, Doc had ta give Terri a shot of muscle relaxant so's they could get Buck loose." Vin laughed silently. "Way Terri tells it ole Bucklin was yellin' that it had done broke off 'er something 'cause he couldn't feel it no more" Vin chortled.

"It wasn't funny I was black and blue in some mighty tender places for two weeks" Buck growled at his laughing friends. "That was you?" Nathan finally calmed. "Your famous, they still talk about that at the EMT Training classes." The rest of the team started in on a session of Buck baiting.

"Tanner" Chris nodded to a quiet corner. Vin followed Chris over and waited for Chris to speak. "I want to offer you a job, Cowboy" Chris finally said. "Doing what?" Vin drawled softly. "Team 7 we need a weapons specialist. Could use a good sniper too" Chris offered.

"Yah got to have some schoolin' ta work fer tha ATF don'tcha?" Vin asked. "Judge says we can work around most of it. You'll have to take a few classes though" Chris acknowledged. "What kinda classes? How much time are we talkin' here?" Vin demanded. "Crime scene, weapons handling is mandatory, procedures" Chris explained. "You'll be full time while you take a couple of classes a week. Work with us the rest of the time" Chris explained.

"Only got me a GED" Vin warned. "We already got a file together on you" Chris admitted. Vin frowned "You think I kin do tha schoolin?" "Yeah, you can do it. I'll help if you need it." Chris offered. "Reckin ya got yerself a sharpshooter" Vin agreed softly.

"Welcome to the team" Buck grinned as he poured Vin a coke. "Ain't use ta workin' with nobody" Vin warned. Glasses were raised and Vin was welcomed. Vin only drank two beers the whole evening. He soundly beat them all at the pool table.

Josiah studied the shy youngster. The others quickly realized that Vin became uncomfortable when touched or crowded. Vin made arrangements to meet Chris Monday morning an left as the crowd became rowdier. "Junior sure don't like crowds" Buck noted.

7777777

ATF Team 7 offices

8 June 1998 Monday

Monday morning Chris directed Vin through the necessary paperwork to become a member of his team. Vin sighed as he finally finished the forms. "Come on Cowboy" Chris called as he headed out the door.

"Ya didn't say nothin' 'bout no physical Larabee" Vin fumed as he paced the waiting room. "Everybody has to pass a physical once a year" Chris explained somewhat amused by the usually laid back bounty hunter.

"Vin Tanner" the nurse called from the door way. "Ah hell" Vin sighed as he started shuffling towards the door. "Tanner if you're a good boy you get a sucker" Chris called. Vin responded with universal sign language turning he flushed a brilliant red at the nurses amused look. "I'se sorry ma'am" Vin sighed softly. "Agent Larabee has that affect on many of us" she whispered softly as Vin passed.

"How tall are you Agent Tanner?" the nurse asked. "5'9" ma'am" Vin replied. "Call me Bets" the motherly woman suggested. "Yes'm, I'se Vin" Tanner smiled shyly. "Hop up on the scale so we can find out how much you weigh" she directed. "123#" she noted as she wrote on the chart.

"Bathroom is the first door on your right. Leave the specimen on the shelf" she directed calmly.

She smiled and shook her head when Vin was out of sight. "The poor boy's embarrassed to death". After a stop at the lab to draw blood she directed Vin into an examination room.

"Sit down on the examination table please. Open your mouth" she directed popping a thermometer into Vin's mouth. "I'm going to take your blood pressure now" Bets explained. "90/55?" She took it again. "Vin are you a runner?" she asked after checking his pulse. Vin nodded. "Your pulse is 48 beats a minute" Bets shook her head. Removing the thermometer she chuckled and laughed. "95 degrees, I bet you get cold easy if your not moving" she sighed. "Yeah" Vin admitted.

"Any health problems we need to know about. You left a lot of blanks on your history sheet" Bets explained. "I'se in foster care as a kid don't have records of inoculations and such" Vin growled softly. "Picked up some scars when I'se in tha army" Vin admitted. "Military Inoculations?" Bets asked. "Yes, Ma'am" Vin answered. Bets made a note to contact military archives for a copy of Vin's records. "Got a curve in mah spine. Weren't enough ta keep me out of the Army" Vin explained. Bets nodded and made another note on the chart.

Opening a drawer she laid a paper sheet on the examination table. Vin glared at the offending article. "Strip down" Bets smirked as she headed for the door. "Ah hell" Vin muttered as he slid off the table. "How damn far is this pokin' and prodin' gonna go?" he growled to himself. A soft snicker from the door reminded him he wasn't alone.

"I don't do this for just anybody" Bets reached into another drawer pulling out a heavy cotton sheet and handing it to the embarrassed man. "Turn your head and cough" Bets chuckled as she closed the door. "Kin still clear out of this. Hell schoolin' and now this". Vin grumbled then started stripping down.

Bets came out and spoke to Chris for a few minutes catching up on old friends. "Tanner giving you any problems?" Chris finally asked. "The boy's polite to a fault. Sure was miserable about the exam though." Bets smiled faintly.

"Vin seems to be kind of shy" Chris acknowledged. "Doc Neathammer shouldn't have any problems with him" Larabee continued. "Chris, Doctor Neathammer's on vacation. Doctor Johnson is going to do the examination" Bets corrected. "Johnson? he any good Bets?" Chris frowned. "Chris your still in the stone age. She's an excellent Doctor" Bets giggled.

"Cowboy isn't going to be happy" Chris exclaimed. "Wish I was a little fly" Bets snickered. Chris chuckled softly. "Dragon?" he whispered conspiratorially. "Nah, Ms. America maybe" Bets whispered back. "I'm surprised Buck hasn't needed medical care yet" she giggled.

"A man could freeze something important off. Why do they always refrigerate these rooms? Where the hell's that doctor?" Vin fumed to himself. He was wrapped in the sheet from neck to knees his teeth chattering as the chill seeped in.

A soft rap and the door opened. A lovely green-eyed brunette wearing a lab coat entered. "Agent Tanner" she offered her hand. "I'm Doctor Johnson" she introduced herself. _Annie stay in front of the door. This one will bolt if he has a clear run. _

Vin gulped and flushed brightly some how he'd clamored off the table and backed into a corner. Finally he met the amused eyes of the woman.

"A little nervous Mr. Tanner?" she asked kindly. "Nurse didn't say nothin' 'bout no lady doctor" Vin growled. "You don't think a woman can be a good doctor?" She asked softly. "Women make fine doctors. Just ..." Vin stuttered. Ann Johnson looked down at the chart she was holding to hide her laughter.

_Vin Tanner from what I can see you have nothing to be ashamed of. I could have a real problem with this job if all the agents are this good looking. _"Why don't you sit down Mr. Tanner" Dr. Johnson suggested. Vin sighed and shuffled over to the examination table and sat back down.

"Have you ever had a head injury?" She asked as she ran her hands gently over the tense man's head. "Got a steel plate 'bout here" Vin indicated. "How'd that happen?" Johnson asked as she made a note. "Training accident when I'se in the army" Vin muttered.

"Neck or jaw problems?" Anne continued. "No Ma'am" Vin growled. "When was your last eye exam?" she asked. "Be 2 years come March" Vin answered. She checked Vin's ears, eyes, nose and throat. "You still have your tonsils" she made a note on the chart. Vin slowly relaxed a little as the exam continued.

Frowning she traced an almost invisible scar on Vin's right hand. "Surgery?" she asked. Vin nodded. "Are you going to tell me about it?" Annie finally asked. "Doc, I got me some scars. Most of 'em was from when I'se in tha army. They's listed as injuries I got from a helicopter goin' down durin' a trainin' exercise" Vin stated with out expression.

Annie girl, the gentleman is telling you not to ask questions unless they're absolutely necessary. Dr. Johnson nodded. Holding the end of the stethoscope in her palms to warm it, she asked about the curvature of Vin's spine.

"Can you loosen up on the sheet so I can listen to your heart and lungs?" she smiled gently. Vin looked a little sheepish as he loosened his death grip. Annie gasped slightly as she placed the stethoscope against Vin's back. Get a grip Annie they're just scars.

"This is some tattoo" Annie rushed her words slightly. Vin seemed to relax even more at the lack of comment on the scars. "I've never seen one with such brilliant color before. May I ask where you had it done?" she continued. "Don't ever 'member not havin' it" Vin allowed. "You had it as a child?" Annie frowned. "Yeah" Vin acknowledged. "Pretty thing" Dr. Johnson admired.

"Cough, again, deep breath, hold it, let it out slow" she directed. She wrote a little more on the chart. Vin laid back as she palpitated his abdomen. "Stomach problems?" she asked. "Only reactions ta medicines," Vin replied.

"Hop up and let me look at your back" the doctor directed. "Definitely some curvature" she noted. "Much pain?" she asked. "Nah aches sometimes that's all." Vin drawled. "This should have been caught when you were little. It would have been easy enough to have corrected." Annie fumed. "Don't matter none" Vin stated. "Sorry it just bugs me to see something like this" she sighed.

"Any urinary problems or sexual dysfunction" she asked as she turned towards the counter. Vin blushed a brilliant red. "No" came the sharp answer. Annie quickly suppressed a smile as she heard the audible gasp when the gloves snapped.

"Ah hell" came a soft moan. "You've had your prostate checked before haven't you Mr. Tanner?" she asked. "Yeah and don' tell me ta relax 'cause we both know it ain't gonna happen" Vin growled. "Well don't fight me on this lets get it over with" Annie soothed. Vin relaxed slightly when Dr. Johnson moved away removing the rubber gloves depositing them in the hazardous waste. "We're done" she said softly.

"Doc you got to tell anybody 'bout tha scars?" Vin asked. "No, I only report on your physical condition in respect to your ability to do the job" Dr. Johnson replied. "Any questions or something I should know" she asked gently. "No Ma'am" Vin almost whispered.

"I'd really like to see you gain at least ten pounds" She ordered. "I'se always eatin' just don't gain no weight." Vin explained. "Well try not to lose any OK" Dr. Johnson suggested. "I'll let you get dressed then. I don't foresee any problems." she smiled kindly. Vin leaned over to grab his clothes pulling the sheet tight across his buttocks.

/ In my medical opinion that is one fine set of buns Agent Tanner./ Vin jerked upright in shock. Doctor Johnson gasped at the wide eyed blushing agent "Thank ya Ma'am" Vin stuttered. Quickly stepping into the hall she leaned against the wall "I didn't really say that out loud did I?" she gasped.

Vin stalked out of the back nodded to Bets on the way to the door. Chris and Bets exchanged grins as Chris hurried to catch up with the fleeing Tanner. "Hold up Cowboy" Chris called to the moving Tanner.

"Ya coulda tolt me" Vin snarled. "Thought you knew you'd have to take a physical" Chris smirked as he walked beside Tanner. Vin glared over at the man in black. "Walking a little funny aren't you Vin?" Chris chuckled at the furious man. Vin stalked silently beside Chris back to team 7's office.

ATF Team 7 Offices

"Hey Junior ole Doc Neathammer sure has cold hands. Be a while for things get back to normal" Buck chortled. Vin growled and dropped into his seat. Josiah prepared for the explosion when Vin winked over at him.

"Whose Doc Neathammer? Doc Johnson sure has nice hands don' she" Vin questioned. "Johnson?" Buck looked up in shock. "Yeah green-eyed brunette" Vin's eyes twinkled. "Chris?" Buck demanded. "She was Miss Idaho a few years back" Chris agreed. "twenty or so" Buck smirked.

JD looked up from his computer "Wow Vin, you took your clothes off for this woman?" JD enthused. Buck sprang out of his chair and moved around so he could look at the computer monitor. "Chris I'm not feeling to good" Buck sighed. Chris handed Buck a prescription.

"What's this?" Buck asked. "Compliments of Bets. It's a laxative" Chris dead panned as he entered his office. "Laxative?" Buck exclaimed. "Reckin she figures yer full of shit" Vin noted. The office burst into laughter as Buck spluttered.

Chris spent much of the day familiarizing Vin with the building and security areas where he would be working. Ending up in supply where Vin was issued a bullet proof vest and other gear. /What the hell are you doing cowboy/ Chris watched as Vin rolled on the floor. Climbed along the security bars, finally ending with a back flip.

/I'se makin' sure I can move in the damn thin'./ Vin tugged and pulled at the bullet proof vest in annoyance. The old agent in supply grinned at the Chris. "Larabee you must have found the last one in a grade school. You get this one from the pet store?" he asked. "It just followed me home" Chris shared a glance with Tanner.

Vin rapidly stripped the issued Sig Sauer 9mm then put it back together. "Kin I do some work on it? Trigger job, smooth up the action" Vin asked. "If you screw it up you have to do the reports and pay to replace it" the supply officer responded. "Trained gunsmith" Vin answered. Chris studied the slouched figure once again. _How else are you going to surprise me._

"I think that's everything" Chris said as they walked down the hall. "I need ta go over ta Sheffield's" Vin announced. Sheffield's was a local gun store and police supply. Most of the local departments purchased their weapons through the store.

Chris shook his head as he followed Vin to the parking garage. Chris frowned as Vin hopped into his jeep. "We'll take my truck" Chris ordered. "Need ta stop by mah 'partment and get some gear" Vin explained. "No problem" Chris responded. While Vin was getting his gear, Chris called the office on his cell phone. "Buck, Vin and I are headed for Sheffield's" he said. "Junior buying a new toy?" Buck laughed.

Sheffield's Gun and Police Supply

Vin cat footed into the store. "How ya doing Vin?" several employees called. "I'se fine need ta see Ben. He here?" Vin called. "In the back I'll call him up for you" one of the employees offered.

Chris walked over to look at a display. "Do you need some help Agent Larabee?" Gary Manns the floor manager asked. "No, just admiring" Chris admitted. "Admire all you want. You'll end up buying something" Gary laughed as he walked off.

Chris caught part of a conversation between one of the salesmen Jim Lester and a couple.

"What do you want the weapon for?" the salesman asked "To carry for personal protection, home defense, hunting or target shooting?" "Home defense" the woman answered. "Then you might want to consider a short barreled shotgun, instead of a hand gun." the salesman moved down the counter. "I might want to carry it sometimes" came a hesitant response. "You'll need a permit to carry concealed. You need to go to your local police department and file." the salesman explained the process carefully.

"Do you have any weapons training?" he asked. "No" she answered softly. "The NRA offers a very good course. Several of the local ranges offer a course. There's a list of locations up at the counter." The salesman offered helpfully.

"She wants to see your automatics now" the man with her growled rudely. "At least a .45" the man glared. "Ma'am if you aren't willing to actually shoot, you don't need a gun. Your only giving your attacker a weapon to use on you. Why don't you go home and think about it for a few days.

If you have friends that have handguns, see if you can go to a range and fire them. That way you'll have an idea what your more comfortable with." the salesman suggested. The woman seemed nervous and kept darting looks at the man with her.

"If you purchase a weapon for someone else it's called a straw purchase and that's illegal. It's a federal crime" the salesman made certain the woman understood the seriousness of such an action. "Agent Larabee could probably explain it better" the salesman indicated Chris "He's with ATF".

The couple hurriedly left the store. "Happen often?" Chris asked. "Often enough" Jim responded.

Chris spotted Vin and Ben Hartman talking at a counter so he wandered over. "I can't sell you that Vin, it's police only" Ben stated. "This help" Vin pulled out a wallet revealing a badge an ID. "Now we can do business. Joined the ATF huh?" Ben mused as he sorted through a counter. "Nah joined up with Chris Larabee's team" Vin responded.

"Hi Chris" Ben acknowledged. Thirty minutes and close to four hundred dollars later Vin and Chris left the store. "Remind me not to take you shopping very often. "I needed the holster and gear fer the issue Sig." Vin drawled.

"Turn in the receipt and I'll OK it for a reimbursement" Chris ordered. "Yah mean the ATF'll pay fer tha gear?" Vin asked in surprise. "You have to carry the weapon as an agent. The gear's necessary so they pay" Chris explained. "I could get ta 'preciate that" Vin grinned wickedly. "I do have to sign off on purchases" Chris warned with a chuckle.

Training Facility

9 June 1998 Tuesday

Chris took Vin down and introduced him to several of the instructors at the academy. "Most of this stuff you already know" Chris said. "How to handle a crime scene. Ethics and a class on proper procedures" Jesse Smithers, the commandant explained. Vin frowned as he slouched against the wall.

"There's a mandatory class on weapons handling." The Commandant grinned. "Here's the manual on ATF procedures and directives. I suggest you read it pretty thoroughly." Smithers advised. Vin seemed to tense slightly. "Come on Vin let's grab some lunch before we head back." Chris suggested.

After they were seated and had ordered at the café Chris finally broached Vin's silence. "Your awful quiet cowboy." Chris said. "These classes" Vin began "how much writin' are we talkin' 'bout here?" Chris studied the uncomfortable man a moment.

"The weapons class has very little. What there is multiple choice." Chris frowned as he considered. "The crime scene is almost all hands on stuff. You read that manual you shouldn't have any trouble with Procedures. Ethics might be a problem. Your going to have to talk in there." Chris teased. "There could be some homework. You'll need to keep notes." Chris continued. Ah hell! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "You'll do fine" Chris declared.

ATF Team 7 Offices

Wednesday, June 10, 1998

Vin was in class this morning as Chris paused at the door to Team 7s office studying the changes. Vin's desk was next to the window, turned so that his back was in a corner. It was painfully clean. The computer and monitor precisely aligned. Nothing else except the name plate. There was a noticeable empty area in front of it.

Frowning he looked at the rest of the room. Buck and JD's desks were back to back. Each man's mess had spread over onto the other's desk a growing collection of McDonald's toys were spread across the center. Josiah's desk was comfortably cluttered by books and thriving plants. A large open expanse behind him led to the break room. Nathan's almost sterile desk nestled against Josiah's creating an L shape a pair of desk top bookcases rested back to back on the joined corner. Framed pictures were carefully lined up across the front of his desk. The rest of the desk was neat and clean. He even had a coaster to sit drinks on.

"Josiah can I talk to you a minute?" Chris asked as he headed for his office. Josiah walked in and sat down at Chris' invitation. "What am I seeing out there? I thought you were all comfortable bringing Vin on board." Chris asked.

"We are Brother." Josiah smiled gently. "Why the desks?" Chris frowned. "Vin is not comfortable within walls" Josiah chuckled. "Were giving him as much room as we can until he relaxes somewhat" Josiah explained. "Chris tell me what you saw out there?" Josiah nodded towards the outer office.

"I saw a desk separated, not a part of the group, ostracized. The sitter is protected by the walls. It's a defensible position. The others are part of a whole. They've paired off. They share space." Chris considered. Josiah smiled softly standing up he went to the door.

"That's not what I see, Chris" Josiah rumbled. "Take another look." Josiah suggested. Chris went back out into the office and looked closer.

Josiah began talking "I see a forming group. JD and Buck have integrated there is no division there they blend into each other. Nathan is defensive. He's ready to work with the group but not to become to familiar. I see a effort at control of his environment. One never can fully analyze yourself." Josiah frowned looking at his own desk.

"Vin's desk isn't ostracized, it is defensible. Give him some time he'll join up. Close to the window to give him a feeling of freedom. His desk has been positioned so that he can protect everyone else in the room." Josiah explained.

"How do you approach Vin's desk?" Josiah asked. "He's using the desk as a barrier" Chris decided. "No Chris, how do you approach from your office." Josiah asked again. "From his back and side" Chris decided. "Points of weakness. He trusts you at his back." Josiah indicated. "No barrier between him and my door" Chris relaxed.

"He isn't quite as trusting of us. But he has decided to give us a chance. No barrier towards us. With the space he has plenty of time to be aware of our approach. He is hesitant, unwilling to reveal himself yet. He's not sure this is permanent." Josiah flashed a slight grin. "Anything else?" he asked. "No, and thanks Josiah" Chris shook his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fyi-for your information.

The situation with Buck and Terri in the gremlin was taken from real life. I know several of the officers involved. It happened long ago and the names have been changed to protect the guilty. Because of the muscle relaxer involved the lady in question couldn't drive. A member of the hospital staff called her emergency contact for a ride home. Which happened to be her husband. As Buck would say "It got ugly".


End file.
